Rewind, FastForward, Play
by RadioactiveInsomniac
Summary: Duncan's confused and Gwen just wants to forget, but they're in for a rude awakening. DxG
1. Another Bone in the Closet

**Okay, so this is my first story and I'm so excited! It's an idea that struck me like lightening and I wrote down a plot in like 30 minutes. It may be a little cliché, but I guarantee that it won't suck. Too much. Oh great, now I sucker punched my self-esteem D: . Just kidding, I've got more ego than Kanye West ... just kidding. ****Anyways it's not going to be a long story. Probably under 20 chapters or maybe less. You never know. Stories have minds of their owns.**

**Reviews & CONSTRUCTIVE criticism are love.**

**Enjoy.**

**BTW, the italicized text below me is a fragment of a flashback. You will see this in every chapter and that's all I'll say before I end up spoiling the whole thing. D: I do that sometimes.**

**

* * *

**_Black eyes hesitated as they gazed curiously into familiar, yet unfamiliar teal. Time didn't freeze, but the owner of the black eye's heart did. The black eyes travelled southern and made its final stop at pierced lips. Said lips began to curl into a smirk..._

**Rewind, Fast-Forward, Play : Another Bone in the Closet.**

Gwen didn't want to open her eyes. She knew that if she did she would be forced to come to terms with what and _who_ she had done last night. A quiet groan escaped her parted lips as the memory of last night played before her mind.

She wished she had a rewind button because, yes, she regretted it. She couldn't remember anything about the guy besides the fact that he had the most gorgeous teal eyes and a pierced lip that felt wonderful against her heated skin.

Gwen shivered at that thought before quickly chastising herself for thinking in that way. He was a total stranger that she met at the party and after drinking one too many they must have found an empty room.

She was amazed that someone had had sex with her. It wasn't a happy amazed, but a numb amazed. She almost wanted to laugh bitterly. Through her 4 years of high school (she was now a senior, thank _god_) she was more or less dubbed as the outcast, the loser, and she accepted it because after years of being called derogatory names, she grew a tough layer of skin.

Though sometimes the words cut so deep that it felt as if that same skin would finally give way, leaving her exposed.

She closed her eyes tighter, water collecting under her lids.

Damn it.

Now was not the time.

She needed to see who the guy was.

Gwen bit her swollen lip before cracking one eye open slowly. The light burned her eyes and made her head begin to ache, but she needed to see what he looked like. It took a moment, but once her eyes adjusted to the sunlit room she slowly craned her neck to stare at the steadily breathing body behind her.

The sheets barely covered him, but it successfully concealed his parts. His chest was exposed and had the faint outline of abs so he wasn't too muscular, but he didn't look weak either. His green Mohawk and multiple face piercings made sure of that.

Oh fuck.

She was_ so_ screwed, literally.

This was _the _Duncan. The guy she won't admit to herself that she stalks on Facebook. The guy that she was attracted to like bees on honey because he was in a band, he listened to her kind of music, he had piercings, and was a bonafide bad ass because he'd been to Juvie more than once. Not that that's something to be proud of, but _still _she liked that very much. Bad boys are a turn-on.

Unfortunately, though, Courtney is his girlfriend. She is one of the factors that had made Gwen's life anything but pleasant. Gwen had never done anything to provoke Courtney, or any other people who ridiculed her, but it never seemed to matter. They'd find ways.

A deep frown settled on Gwen's face as she pushed back the sheets and sort of rolled out of the bed that wasn't hers. Which brought her to her next questions:

Whose room is this?

What time is it?

She didn't have time to ponder because she really needed to get out of here before Duncan woke up and saw her. He'd recognize her immediately and who knows what would ensue. Gwen didn't want any negative confrontations. She just wanted to put this whole mess behind her and forget that this had ever happened.

This would just be another bone to throw in the closet.

First, she needed to find all her clothes and judging from the state of the room it'd take awhile..

When all her clothes were hunted down (her underwear had taken the longest to find, it was spinning around on the ceiling fan) and placed back on her body, she took a moment to glance back at the sleeping Duncan. She had the urge to crawl back in bed with him and curl into his side, but at the moment the most logical thing was to run away. Though she was too tired and sick to care even if it wasn't. Her head hurt and all she wanted to do was to lie down and forget that the world for a few hours.

Well, that is if her mother didn't kill her for coming in _thousands _of hours after curfew. Gwen visibly winced, imagining the scolding of a lifetime she was about to get. Just as her hand gripped the brass doorknob, a hoarse voice spoke,

"Wait."


	2. Instinct vs My Fears

**I am so sorry. You guys were so amazing with your reviews and I thank you by disappearing off the face of the Earth, but I finally sat down and finished up this suckage called chapter 2. So here we go! Hopefully chapter 3 will be more amazing.  
**

**Enjoy, if you aren't too pissed that I was gone for so long. O.x **

**

* * *

**_That's when she averted her attention. There was no way he was staring at her, right? There were other pretty, tanner, normal girls at the party. __Feeling awkward, she lifted the plastic cup to her purple lips and drank down the poison. _

**Rewind, Fast-Forward, Play : Instinct vs. My Fears  
**

Gwen was a coward, but that was okay – at least that's what she had been telling herself as she ran away. She could hear him call for her once more as she fled down the staircase; flung open the front door; and entered the outside world, which was cruelly bright and cheery with the occasional tweet of a bird.

When she was far enough from the house, her sprint slowed down to a much slower pace as she paused to suck in as much air as possible. She had run away from Duncan. He had told her to wait but she couldn't do it. Instinct shouted at her to run away or was it her fears?

It didn't matter. He didn't know who she was. She was as confident in this as she was confident that she'd forget that this all happened (and she wasn't as confident as she'd like to admit.).

With that thought she began walking again suddenly exhausted. As soon as she got home she'd sink into her _own _bed and fall into a blissful sleep. Unfortunately, her mother had other thoughts.

"Gwendolyn Anne Howards, where have you been?"

The front door closed behind Gwen quietly just as she was greeted by her irate mother. Gwen stifled a sigh and opened her mouth to spew out some lie, but her mother interrupted her.

"You know curfew is at midnight and you went well over that. I can't believe you'd do something like this," Her mother was literally shaking with anger, but just as it began it stopped and her face softened.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" Gwen's mom raised a hand to wipe a tear Gwen didn't know she had shed.

Gwen sniffed, shooed her mother's hand away and wiped the remaining tears off her cheek with her own hand. "Nothing, nothing." Gwen dismissed her, "I'm going to head off to bed. I'm exhausted."

Her mother gave her another worried look before finally nodding. "Okay, you get some rest, but we're discussing this later."

"Yeah, sure." Gwen said, before walking past her mother and up the stairs. She passed her brother's room before reaching her own.

It wasn't much because unlike the typical teenage girl she didn't cover her walls with "hot guy" pop stars, or painfully skinny models, but it was something.

Her walls were dark violet; covered with a few of her drawings. Now she wasn't an artist but they looked pretty cool and she was satisfied enough to tape them onto her wall. She had a small bed situated in the far right corner. It covered in a black bedspread and had two gray pillows and a million plushies. Beside the bed was a nightstand with a black lamp and alarm clock that was unplugged purposely.

Her closet was on the left side of the room and took up much of the wall. It was overflowed with clothes – but she'd never be caught dead in most of them. Her mother had tried to buy her clothes, it was her subtle way of telling Gwen she wanted her to fit in, but Gwen just pushed the clothes aside literally. Her type of clothes (fishnet stockings, fingerless gloves, corsets, black combat boots) had their own space. There weren't a lot of them since she had to buy it with her own money, her mother _refused _to purchase them, but it was enough for her not to wear the same outfit in the same week.

Her mother wasn't one of those mean, overbearing witches who tried to control their daughter's life. She just really wanted the best for Gwen, even if it really wasn't the best for Gwen.

Gwen kicked off her shoes, shimmied out of her pants, and climbed into her bed.

She fidgeted around under the blankets, trying to get comfortable before she stilled. About ten minutes later and still no sleep, Gwen gave up. She had been tired, but because of her memory she couldn't forget anything and it was keeping her up. Though even if she had fallen asleep, she was afraid of what she'd dream.

As she laid there, staring up blankly at her ceiling she realized something. Her eyes widened considerably with fear and her heart grew heavy with dread.

She had left her sweater somewhere in that room. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but this time it was. That sweater held her school I.D in one of the pockets.

So much for putting this whole thing behind her.


End file.
